


Casual Friday

by thewritingsloth



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, Thank God for Sweatpants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire works from home for her new job, and Owen is surprised. In the good way, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I don't own either Jurassic World or the cool characters depicted down below. Also, English isn't my first language, so if you spot any mistake please point them out to me. Thanks !

She was so happy about her new workfield : a part of her had always wanted to work in publishing, and after the Jurassic World park closed for good, she started to build her own little publishing house, with the help of a few writers that she knew. As of today, she managed no less than 33 different authors, and an approximative number of 50 books or so. What made her even more excited is that she received a couple of new manuscripts every two weeks. Right now, she was replying to an email about the deadline of the printing she was waiting on, music quietly playing in the background. Claire usually drove to the office of the publishing house, but today she was too lazy to do so.

"Hello there !"

She heard his cheerful voice coming from the hallway, and she smiled, lifting her head from her laptop. Her eyes met his own pair of green orbs, but she only saw him stop dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging open slightly. Claire raised an eyebrow :

"What ? What's the matter, Owen ?"

She waited for his answer, silently wondering if she had something on her face or whatever.

"You... you look amazing."

Claire looked at herself : she wore a pair of sweatpants along with an oversized t-shirt she used to sleep in. She didn't quite get why Owen would compliment her look at this point.

"More casual than that is hardly possible," she said, causing him to meet her grey eyes.

"I would think I'd find you in work clothes even if you were home," he admitted while stepping closer to her desk.

"Who's going to complain if I'm not dressed up ? I'm only reading and signing stuff," she said, gesturing to her laptop and to the pile of papers next to her.

"Certainly not me," Owen whispered as he leaned over her desk, pressing his lips against hers.

As soon as he broke the kiss, Claire asked :

"And why, mr. Grady ?"

He smirked upon hearing his nickname.

"You look good with casual clothes... and they come off faster."

Claire giggled as Owen picked her up from her chair.


End file.
